The Dark Knight
by chuckblair4ever
Summary: Blair's knight in shining armor is...?
1. Chapter 1

**this is my first fanfic and I won't continue this unless i get some reviews wanting me to. I will elaborate on this however i did not want to upload too much because i was afraid people wouldn't read it. Tell me what you think.**

1

She couldn't remember anything. One second she was at Victrola drinking a margarita and the next she was in a dusty old cellar. She couldn't remember anything. Serena was supposed to meet her there but she doesn't remember being there long enough for her to show up. How the hell did she end up here? She wanted to tell Serena about her secret obsession. About how she kept thinking about Chuck Bass constantly, but before she had a chance for Serena to show she was….well she doesn't know where she was. Suddenly a deep villainous voice broke the silence. "you finally woke up!" She shuttered. She knew she couldn't be weak. She had to show her strength. Whoever this was should know that he can't scare her. Suddenly an image appeared in front of her. He was a middle aged man, and had an average height. She could see a tortured look in his eyes. She couldn't hear what he was saying but heard one word: Chuck. Suddenly with her new found courage she yelled "who are you?" He laughed devilishly and responded with a scary look in his eyes. "You know who I am. You know that boy you've been talking to?" She closed her eyes tightly, letting her chestnut brown curls fall around her shoulders. He began speaking again " I need to know everything he has told you. Every single detail" What had Chuck told her that could be so important that she gets kidnapped for it? Suddenly she remembered what Chuck had told her long ago when they had first started being friends. He had an uncle who was jealous of everything he had. He was attempting to steal everything from him. She couldn't remember his name, though. Why was he kidnapping her though? Chuck didn't like her, romantically. As much as she wished he did, he didn't. "What has he told you about Bass Industries?" Suddenly it hit her. He doesn't want her, he wants the information. But, she couldn't do that to Chuck! Not after he trusted her like that. She couldn't betray the man she truly loved! She looked up at him with a fierce glare, do I get a phone call? Her tone was harsh and demanding. He took her hand, this isn't a police station honey, you don't get any rights." She quickly snatched her hand away from him and got up. She started straightening out her pencil skirt and fixing her hair. He came closer, as if he were going to kiss her. She hated him. She hated him so much. She jabbed the heel of her manolos into his foot. He shrieked out in pain "you bitch! I won't let you go until you tell me everything." Blair's fury got the best of her and she slapped his face hard "what makes you think I know anything? Why would he tell me anything?" He returned her glare "because he's in love with you!" suddenly her heart became fluttery and she couldn't think straight. She felt a blush creeping up on her face. How dumb of her! How could her body react this way when she's in so much trouble? The front door creaked open. And he left the room. Someone else was here. Who could it be? She fell back into a chair. How the hell was she going to get out of here?


	2. Chapter 2

2

She heard masculine voices arguing. "Jack, have you gotten it yet?" said the unfamiliar voice. Chuck's uncle responded with unbelievable annoyance. "NO, I told you I would though. I have the girl; I will call you as soon as I have some info."

She couldn't believe it. He was working for someone. She wondered if her friends were worried about her. She wondered if Chuck even knew she was gone. What would he do if he realized she was taken? She didn't even know what had happened in the time she had been knocked out. The thoughts all started flooding her head. Suddenly she was too frightened to even cry. She felt so confused and betrayed. She wasn't sure who she felt betrayed her though. Sure Jack was Chuck's uncle, but that didn't mean Chuck knew anything about this. She lied her head down and the tears started welling up. Why was this happening to her?

"Chuck I need your help!" Serena exclaimed. Chuck looked at her with a worried gaze. She seemed so devastated. Many times people had said Chuck Bass doesn't have a heart, but Serena believed he did. She believed so deeply that Chuck just needed to be saved by the right person. However, Chuck knew better. He knew that the only person that could possibly save him could never love him back. He was lost without Blair and she was too good for him. She had never said those words but he knew it. She was perfect. She was intelligent, beautiful, and just simply perfect. "What do you need?" Chuck exclaimed. "I need you to help me find Blair! It's been three days since she ditched me at Victrola and I need you to tell me if you know where she is!" This was so unlike Blair. For Serena it would be normal to leave for days or maybe even months at a time but Blair had never even ran away for one single night without informing someone. Chuck seemed confused "what do you mean she hasn't been home in three days? How is that possible?" Serena just stared back at him blankly. "I don't know chuck! Don't lie to me, tell me where she is!" Chuck's face hardened. His beautiful brown eyes stared back at Serena coldly. Without any awareness of anyone around him he started yelling "Why the hell would I not tell you where she is if I knew?" She was being very irrational. He would never do anything to hurt Blair and he was disappointed that she thought he would "Why didn't you tell me sooner that she was gone?" Serena just replied with a simple "I thought she was just blowing off steam somewhere." Chuck was furious. How could Serena not know her own best friend? Blair just simply wasn't that kind of a person. Blair Waldorf doesn't just go and "blow off steam" like that. He rose his voice even louder. He hated that about Serena. She was just so incredibly stupid. He had to find her. He was going to do whatever it took to find her and take her back to safety. He needed to save the girl he secretly but so passionately loved.

Jack's shrilling voice startled Blair. "Now, Blair, you know you're a beautiful girl" he got closer to her and took her chin in his hand. "You know how cruel this world could be to girls like you, you think you're the top of the world when you're walking around in your designer clothes and ordering insecure teenage girls around. What you don't know is that you're not. You are only a worthless piece of…" She couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't listen to this shit. She wasn't about to let a crummy businessman with no class insult her in that way. Sure, he had money but she knew that money could not buy class. Without thinking she spat in his face. He seemed a bit annoyed but it didn't seem to anger him too much. "Defiant, is it weird that it turns me on?" She just wanted to beat him. She just wanted to grab a stick and beat him until he couldn't walk, talk, or breath. She just wanted him dead. He started stroking her hair. He was touching her hair! She felt gross, like someone was using her and she didn't like it. She shoved the heel of her Manolos into his foot again. He seemed to flinch and jump back but he came back at her even harder than before. He put his hands around her waist. She tried to squirm away but his hold was firm. He had no intentions of letting go. "I know what Chuck sees in you, a powerful, sexy woman. Any man could see how desirable you are. He doesn't want to be with you he just wants to bang you. He wants to bang you hard until…" She closed her eyes and tried to tune him out. She didn't want to hear any of this. She knew he was lying. He told her before that Chuck was in love with her. He just wanted to get under her skin, all he wanted was for her to crack and tell him everything but she wouldn't. She couldn't betray Chuck Bass. He cupped her ass in his big hands and started whispering in her ear. She felt even more violated than ever she just wanted to die. She couldn't live after this. Where the hell was she? She still needed answers. She kneed him as hard as she possibly could in his balls. He keeled over in pain. "I hope that sterilized you, you ass! I hope you can never have sex with another woman again!" He looked up at her. Now, she was in control. She dug the heel of her shoe into his arm. He let out another yelp. This felt good and empowering. She just wanted to get him back for what he was doing to her. She ran for the door but it was locked. She couldn't get out. She started hitting the door in hopes that someone would hear and come to her rescue but that didn't happen. Suddenly she felt Jack against her backside. She froze, not this again! He dragged her back to a chair and strapped her in with duck tape. Didn't he know that this would hurt her delicate skin? "Where the hell are we?" He looked back at her with amusement. "Does it really matter? You know WHY you're here. That's all that you should worry about right now. She was convinced she would get out of here. She would find a way out. After all, she was Blair Waldorf, she was strong.


	3. Chapter 3

**I have been stuck at home for 3 days because of an ice storm so I have been writing a lot. I hope you like it.**

She could feel the days passing. She couldn't actually see it though. There were no windows in this dusty old cellar. Blair felt ashamed. Ashamed that she had showed Jack her fear. She had not cried in front of him but she knew he saw it in her eyes. He would come in twice a day and throw her something to eat. What he didn't know is she can't eat the greasy fast food he was force feeding her like a dog. "Eat up, princess. I don't want you to die yet." He would say.

"I don't eat this crap!" She wasn't going to submit to any of his conditions. Even if it meant starving to death.  
"If you don't eat this then you will starve" his eyes were stone cold black. She could see the devil reflecting in his eyes.

She eyed the under-cooked, wet burger. Even though she was hungry that burger did NOT look appetizing. She turned her head so Jack couldn't see. He looked even more annoyed than before.

"Stubborn, aren't we. You know what I want. The sooner you spill the sooner you get out".

"How do you expect me to tell you anything!" she exclaimed

He looked at her with a very careful stare. She hadn't seen this in Jack before. He slowly neared her. With every step he took forward she took two back. Suddenly she felt something stone cold against her back. Oh my gosh she thought. She was backed up against a wall. He got closer and closer. Finally he broke the silence. "You actually love the heartless beast. Don't you!" She hated that he referred to him that way. She hated that he even mentioned him. Jack and Chuck were so different. It was impossible to even think they were related. Thoughts started flooding into her head of what she wants to do to Jack. She wondered if it would give her jail time if she killed him. He started again "this is perfect, two star-crossed lovers." His laughter made her cringe. How could a man so cruel be allowed to live? She could feel his breath on her neck as he inched closer and closer "Now, I have something I could use against both of you, at first I thought I was just driving him here, but now I can see the feeling is mutual." She started squirming out of his hold. She started blinking away the hot wet tears that were welling up inside her eyes. "Don't touch him!" She wondered if Chuck actually was coming, she so desperately wanted him to stay away and not get into any trouble. He started stroking her hair again. This was becoming so frustrating. If he was going to do anything to her, he would have already. This thought comforted her a little bit. She tried to divert her attention from Jack's version of torture. She had to think of something else, anything but where she was at the moment. She started to think of all the times she had spent with her family, Serena, and more importantly Chuck. She kept her mind off the fact that Chuck's creepy uncle was touching her. If she acted unresponsive maybe he would back away. After all, he just liked that she was so devastated every time he touched her. She thought about the first time she had met Chuck. It seemed like it was forever ago. It was her eighteenth birthday party and Serena had insisted that she come meet her boyfriend. She didn't approve of Serena's choice in men. Mostly, Serena just picked a guy she wanted to have a fling with because of the way he looked on her arm. She viewed all the men in her life as accessories. But this time, it was different. The guy was incredibly cute, had money and his parents were very well respected on the Upper East Side, so she agreed to go with her. Serena had dragged her along with her to a bar type place called Victrola. She walked in and immediately recognized Serena's guy, Nate Archibald. Her parents wanted her to be with Nate so badly that they had set them up on a date a few years back. "Blair!" Nate had screamed joyously. Serena stood there with confusion all over her face. "You guys know each other?" Blair had seen a hint of jealousy in Serena's eyes. Usually it had been the other way around. Every time Blair introduced a boyfriend to Serena, they would instantly be infatuated with her tall beautiful friend. The fact that Serena had felt this jealousy made Blair feel flattered that Serena would even ever think Nate would chose Blair over Serena. In fact, if Blair ever wanted to meet anybody she had to get to know him before introducing him to her friend, because she knew that nobody would chose her over Serena. She stepped into the circle of people Serena always hung out with. Suddenly her eye caught a handsome boy. He seemed uninterested in everything going on around him. She reached up and straightened out her hair, subconsciously. She decided to be polite, after all Eleanor had taught her to always be on her best behavior. She went to the tall beautiful man. She started studying every feature in his face. She wanted to remember the perfection he held. He had beautiful brown eyes, tousled black hair, and an impeccable jaw line. Although he seemed to be unshaven and tired he still held a certain flawlessness. She reached out her hand to him as if she wanted to shake it. He looked up at her and for a second it was as if his face went from dark and hate to angelic. A certain sparkle appeared in his chocolaty eyes. When he grabbed her hand she remembers the shiver going down her spine. If she weren't wearing her Stilettos her toes would have curled up. She was completely frozen.

Suddenly she was forced out of her daydream. She realized a sweat had broken out on her face. She wasn't sure what it was from though. She looked around and realized that Jack had left. She fell down onto her back. She started getting a massive head ache. She realized that her headband was squeezing down on her already strained head. She reached up and pulled it out of her head. Suddenly as if a rock were dropped down on her entire body, she started aching all over. She took off her Manolo heels and stretched out her legs. She needed to get out of her tight skirt. She had been wearing them for God knows how long. She started pounding on the steel door. Nobody answered. She wasn't sure what angered her more, the fact that Jack had locked her up like some sort of zoo animal or the fact that he was ignoring her. She wasn't used to being ignored. When she opened her mouth things would just happen. She didn't have to repeat herself…ever.

Chuck was getting ready to go to Eleanor's apartment to look through Blair's belongings. He wanted to see if anything would hint at where she could possibly be. He had been searching for her nonstop. He couldn't let anything happen to her. What if she was in serious trouble? Serena had said Blair was at Victrola last she heard of her. He had gone there in hopes that someone else saw her, or knew where she went. However, the employees and people there were just as out of it as always. Suddenly he got a text. It was a blast from gossip girl. "It looks like our Queen B is still M.I.A. That's what happens when you befriend a heartless beast -XOXO gossip girl" This infuriated him. Did people think he did something to her?

She had risked a lot to be his friend. Sometimes he wondered why. What had she seen something in him? He picked up his pace towards Eleanor's place. He knew the doorman personally so he simply went up without permission. The elevator dinged and he walked in. Suddenly Eleanor appeared. She seemed older. There were more wrinkles around her eyes than he remembered. Her lips were pursed and for the first time her hair was not perfectly done. She seemed to be as worried as he was. Eleanor was the kind of mother who didn't seem to care until something bad happened, it's not that she didn't care, it's that she didn't pay enough attention. She was always worried about her career and didn't notice Blair. Chuck had stayed with Blair through endless nights when she needed someone. He had held her through the nights that she was scared or worried that her mother didn't love her. For a while Chuck had hated Eleanor for hurting Blair but that hate had slowly gone away as he saw her broken face. "Chuck!" she exclaimed. "Why are you here?"

"We need to find Blair" he said sternly and without waiting for an invitation he took off up the stairs into Blair's room. When he entered he didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Everything was placed in a certain spot, perfectly. After an hour of searching, he became frustrated and left without a word. He didn't have time to chat, he had to find her. His phone started vibrating in his pocket again. He had a text from an unknown sender. He read it, and then read it again. He couldn't believe it. It said: _you want to find your precious girl? You know where to find me_

What did this mean? He didn't know where to find _him_ he didn't know who _he _was. A wave of anger hit him and he threw his phone across the lobby. What the hell was he suppose to do?


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again, quick update. Tell me if you think they're too fast. It could get annoying, i'm just having so much fun writing. I never thought it would entertain me this much :)**

_If i die young bury me in satin_

_lay me down in a bed of roses_

_sink me in the river, at dawn_

_send me away with the words of a love song_

Chuck had to show this to somebody he needed help. His dad used to have many Private Investigators that he could trust before his death; maybe they could track the number. That's all he needed. The location from where this text was sent. He took his phone from his pocket and dialed the P.I. "hello, Mark, this is Chuck Bass. I need a small favor. I'll come to your place, now." His phone started ringing again, this time it was Serena. "Chuck! I'm worried. What am I supposed to do? I need to help you, I can't just stay at home while B is missing!" She whined. She was wasting Chuck's time, but he understood that she was worried. If she joined him, however, that would just slow him down. "Serena, I need you to stay over there just in case Blair shows up. Don't leave your house. That's how you can help" Serena wasn't the type of person who wanted to join in on schemes or drawn out plans like this so she agreed. Blair was different though. She was always up for a good adventure. He suddenly shook the thought from his head. He refused to think about her as if she were gone. He wasn't going to think about her longingly until he found her. Then he could daydream. For now, he needed to remain focused.

As he was making his way to his P.I.'s office he saw a familiar man walking down the street. He had the same dark hair, and brown eyes as him. As he neared closer to him, he realized it was his uncle, Jack. Chuck hated his uncle deeply for what he had tried to do to him after Bart's death. He had vowed to destroy Chuck simply because he had inherited his father's company. Chuck thought it was reasonable that he got Bass Industries. After all, he was Bart's son, and Jack was just his brother. He had avoided his uncle for many years and had vowed to never speak to him again. Jack smirked at him and started speeding up to catch up. Chuck started walking faster; he was too busy to deal with this guy now. He felt a big hand on his shoulder, without thinking he turned and punched Jack. "I have nothing to say to you, just stay away from me and everyone I know." Jack looked amused.

"It's a bit too late for that" he spat but Chuck was already gone. He didn't have time for these dumb games of Jack's.

Blair paced back and forth. She felt useless, she had to do something. She needed someone to order around. She had thought of many long drawn out plans of how to get out of this hell hole. She decided the best way would be using her sex appeal. She had never actually tried to seduce anyone. She wasn't sure how well she could either, considering she was still a virgin.

Suddenly, as if he came out of nowhere, Jack appeared in front of her. He was panting and sweating as if he ran a marathon. She couldn't help but notice a big bruise under his left eye. A smile broke on her face. "What the hell happened to your face? You look awful." She held a very bitter tone.  
"Someone needs to teach you how to talk to your elders, slut" Jack said.

This angered her. Nobody talked to her like that. NOBODY! Suddenly he started barking again. "I ran into your useless boyfriend on the street" She didn't know why Jack kept saying things like that. Chuck and her weren't together…yet. "He and I got into a little argument so he punched me. But it's ok I will show him not to treat me like that. Anyway, I was on my way to Victrola, to pick up one of those sluts, but then I realized I have one right here." He did NOT just call her a slut. How dare he?

"I would never..!" She said.

"Who said you have to approve?"

She kept reminding herself this is Jack's form of torture. She would rather be beaten but this was worse and he knew it. If she was going to handle this every day she had to be strong.

Her stomach was churning. He lurched forward and grabbed her. She started fighting him off but he was too strong. She noticed something in his right hand. A Taser. He wouldn't! She didn't care how immoral Jack was, he wouldn't shock her with a taser! She tried kneeing him again but he seemed to see that coming. He grabbed her face in his two hands and started kissing her forcefully. He was too strong she couldn't get him off. His hands were all over her. His hands started towards the bottom of her dress. He was biting her neck. He was hurting her. She started slapping his head over and over again in hopes that one of her weak strikes would make him stop. Then, as if it were timed just to save her, someone entered the house. It was the same man as before, and Jack suddenly froze. He turned around slowly and started for the door. Without a word he was gone. She noticed his phone lying on the ground next to her. He left his phone! She wondered who she should call. She considered calling 911 but what was she going to say to them? If she called them, then everyone would know about her kidnapping. That would be too embarrassing to handle. Queen B kidnapped by Chuck's uncle? That didn't even make sense without explaining the motive, and she couldn't explain that to anybody. She thought about calling Serena but the blonde was just too dumb to even walk straight. Without another thought, she immediately dialed Chuck's number. She quickly dialed the numbers, her fingers flying over the numbers shakily. She waited for him to pick up.

Chuck's phone was vibrating in his pocket. He was sitting on the P.I.'s couch waiting for him to track the number. He picked his phone up and looked at the caller ID. It was Jack. He was probably calling about their run in a few hours ago. He ignored the call and went back to work. He couldn't handle him right now.

Blair's voice started shaking. "Come on, Chuck. Pick up your phone" she whispered to herself. She reached his voicemail. "Hello, you have reached Chuck Bass…" She was slightly comforted by his voice, even if it was just a voicemail. Blair heard footstep coming back to the room. She hung up and quickly redialed, but once again he didn't pick up.

She held her breath and was once again disappointed by getting Chuck's voicemail. She quickly decided to leave a voicemail before Jack got back into the room. "Hello? Chuck?" her voice was small and shaky. Suddenly she couldn't remember anything. She just wanted to see him, for him to hold her. She started crying hysterically. "I don't know where I am or how I got here. Please help me. I don't know what to do." she hung up her phone and let her tears run wild. It was weird, the affect Chuck had on her. She tucked the phone away so Jack wouldn't see it when he got back into the room. The other man was following him in.

Chuck peered down at his phone. He read it. _One new voicemail from: Jack Bass_ He put his phone away, he didn't feel like dealing with this right now. He was upset that the Private Investigator couldn't find anything. He said he would get back to him if he did. When Chuck reached his penthouse he pulled his phone out once more and looked at it. It wouldn't hurt to just listen to the voicemail, but the last time he talked to Jack, he had been hurt tremendously. He pushed the delete button. The phone read_ are you sure you want to delete?_ He started doubting himself. Should he delete it? Or not? His finger started reaching for the button that said yes. He had to be strong.


	5. Chapter 5

_ I'm in here, can anybody see me? Can anybody help?_

_I'm in here, a prisoner of history_

_can anybody helt?_

_can't you hear my call?_

_Are you coming to get me now?_

_I've been waiting for_

_you to come rescue me,_

_i need you to hold_

He looked at his phone a little while longer._ Are you sure you want to delete?_ His finger started moving towards the yes. However, for some reason he had a feeling he should listen to it. He didn't know why, he hated his uncle but for some reason his finger instinctively pushed no. It wouldn't hurt to listen.

He called his voicemail and sighed hatefully. He hated that he was giving in and hearing what the evil man had to say. If anybody was heartless it was Jack Bass. Suddenly, he was confused, instead of Jack's thick voice; he heard a delicate velvet voice "Hello? Chuck..." He melted to the floor. She was crying, he had never heard her cry before. Suddenly a wave of hate hit him. Not towards Jack, but towards himself. He hated himself so much for not listening to this sooner, for not taking the time to listen to Blair. But he didn't know it was her that still wasn't enough to comfort him. Where was she? She could be anywhere right now. Suddenly he realized whose phone she called with. Jack Bass. It finally sank in. She is with Jack. How was he going to get to her? He didn't know where she was! Was this all his fault? Was Jack hurting Blair to get back at Chuck? He felt a huge sense of guilt. If he didn't make his feelings so obvious to everyone except Blair, if he hadn't gotten into her life this wouldn't have happened. It was her fault he couldn't leave her. She had made it almost impossible for him to ignore her. After the first time they met at Victrola, she had been unbelievably irresistible. He could barely notice any other girl. The way she purposely touched him gently, the way she would bat her eyelashes made him want her more than anything in the world.

Before he had met Blair, girls were just a way to pass the time. It amused him how they would just give in to him easily. His irresistible good looks and charm had worked to his favor for his whole life. Georgina was one of the girls who wanted him to notice her badly. She would dance, sing, and act completely foolish for him to divert his attention. She would sit on his lap and purr in his ear. She would hold him and whisper dirty things to him. This amused him for a very long time, however, when Blair appeared that one day at Victrola these things just suddenly amuse him anymore. Georgina was just a used up whore that he didn't care about. She didn't turn entertain him anymore. Blair was the opposite, however. She was a classy delicate girl who needed a stable relationship, not a one night stand. He respected that about her. One thing that made him want her more than anything else was the way she loved torturing him. He would call her just to hear her voice. He had never just called a girl with no intentions before, and Blair knew that. She would show up at his house and lay on his bed. She would stroke his hair and climb up on his lap. After all that, she would call him her _friend_. That hurt more than anything. He didn't want to just be her friend but he couldn't give her what she wanted. He was the one who called them _friends_ to begin with. One day, she walked into the Palace penhouse wearing a very revealing red dress. She was wearing a pair of louboutins that clinked every time she took a step. He led her up to his room where they would usually sat and talked about different things in their life together. She would tell him about her problems and he would do the same. They had grown to depend on each other, like they couldn't survive without the other's existence. They had grown very comfortable with each other. She would sit on his lap and kiss is cheek. How much he wanted to divert those kisses to his lips, but he was never bold enough. This was different for Chuck, if it were any other girl he would just make a move. He wouldn't think twice about it but he was afraid Blair would turn him down, and then what? He couldn't risk that! He would rather be her friend than nothing at all!

But now, more than anything, he wished he did kiss her, he wishes he told her how he felt. What if it were too late? What if Blair were already hurt? Chuck thought of how Jack was treating her. He probably has her locked away somewhere. What if he has touched her wrongly! Chuck shuddered at the thought that Jack was feeling her delicate body; this thought infuriated him more than anything in the world possibly could. He had to find her. He couldn't let this go on for another moment.

Jack came into the room, "did I leave my phone in here?" he said with a hateful tone. "No" she spat at him. She had heard Chuck talk about his uncle like he was a monster but she didn't know the extent of it until now. His uncle was working for somebody. That's why he stiffened and became very scared every time his 'master' would show up. "Who are you working for?" She said, without thinking.

He looked at her with a sense of confusion on his face. "Nobody, what makes you think I'm working for someone?" he replied defensively.

She had pissed him off and it felt good to make him mad, like how he did her. "Because you act like you are going to piss yourself every single time that man walk into this…building"

He looked at her "You want to know who he is?" he scoffed "that's only a messenger. He just brings information to me on what _she_ wants. He takes updates back to her"

She looked confused. "Who is _she?_ Stop being so vague, tell me who you're working for. Just tell me."

He looked at her amusingly "you don't have to worry about her."

"What do you mean I don't have to worry about her? She's the reason I'm here! She's ruining my life. If she wanted to kidnap me so much why didn't she do it herself? Why did she send her puppet to do her dirty work for her? She is a coward."

That was enough to send him into a fit of rage "I am Jack Bass, I am nobody's puppet."

For some reason though, she didn't feel convinced. He was hiding something and she wanted to know what.

Chuck finally reached Jack's house. He made his way through the rooms, nobody was there. Where was Jack? He was usually at Chuck's bar, Victrola, picking up girls. He went into the bedroom. He looked for clues as to where Blair possibly could be. He opened his nightstand and all he could find were condoms. He felt disgusted, where in the world could Blair be? As soon as he was about to close the drawer he saw a piece of paper. He picked it up and read it: Jack, my love, _if you can't get the info I need, then I will come for her. She has to know about Chuck. You know why we can't take him I love you, with all my heart. She is our only chance -E_

Was this about Blair? What 'info' did they need? Suddenly there was a big bang from another area of the house. He shoved the letter in his pocket and quickly turned around. There was nobody there. He made his way into the kitchen where he saw nothing but frozen foods. Wasn't this guy supposed to be a billionaire? Why did he have frozen food packets? Where were his cooks? He opened the trash can for clues and saw many untouched packets of food thrown in there. Why wasn't the food eaten? Suddenly it hit him! BLAIR! She's resisting. He felt proud of her. He knew she was still there somewhere. He ran around the house expecting to find her. He reached a strange looking steel door. What could possibly be behind that door? The lock seemed impossible to break. He called out, though; he didn't care if he got into trouble. He would do whatever it took to save Blair.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! sorry for such a late update. My snow days are over and it's hard to write with school going on and everything so my updates will be less frequent but i will make time for writing. With that said i hope you enjoy :) reviews are much appreciated.**

Jack looked at her, with hateful eyes." Where is my phone you bitch!" he exclaimed. Suddenly she felt a pang of guilt inside her chest. Why had she called Chuck? Now if he gets into trouble it would be her fault. She didn't know what to do. As Jack turned around to walk out the door, Blair slowly took his phone in her trembling hands and deleted the recent calls to erase any evidence that she had used it.

Jack turned around, "you know _she_ told me I had to stay here from now on. I am a prisoner in here until I crack you. So we have to figure out ways to pass the time, princess."

She scoffed at him "I hate you, so much" She was getting tired of him using the pronoun _she_. Why wouldn't he just tell her who it was?

"Well, I guess not everybody can love me"

She wondered who in the world could possibly love Jack. There must be somebody. If she could love Chuck then anything was possible.

Chuck wasn't the type of guy who anyone fell in love with. He was just the guy they went to when they were bored. She remembered how Georgina had acted with him. She felt so jealous every time he looked at her. He didn't look at her with any emotion, he stared at her, with stone cold eyes, but it was the fact that she had his attention that made her jealous. She wanted it all. The more she got, the more she wanted from him. She couldn't control her urges. He didn't seem to turn Georgina away either. He would kiss her and feel her body up. She got mad but then realized that she had no right to be jealous. They weren't together. Thankfully, as their friendship grew he began turning Georgina away more and more. Eventually he didn't even look at her. He just kept his gaze on Blair. She liked it better this way, she fell more and more in love with him every day. Sometimes when she caught herself day dreaming about him she would punish herself and tell herself she couldn't see him ever again but he always charmed his way back into her life.

Jack started inching near her again. She was sitting against the back wall with her feet bunched up underneath her. She started getting uneasy again. Here comes the daily dose of sexual harassment again. This time he didn't say anything. He just pushed his face into hers and started lifting her dress. This was it. She started letting the tears in her eyes well up. There was nobody to save her this time. This time they were both trapped and she wouldn't get lucky again. She didn't have a price charming that would miraculously show up. He got her dress above her waist and stopped it there. Next he started feeling her stomach. She tried to fight one last time but smacked her against the wall harder than usual. His fingers started playing with the lace on her panties.

Suddenly there was a loud boom. Jack turned his head and looked freaked out. He looked at Blair and stated emotionlessly "I have no idea who it could be this time."

She seemed unresponsive. Her head was bleeding because of the impact she had against the wall. Jack was too rough and she hated him even more. As soon as Jack let go of her she fell to the ground and didn't move. She was unconscious for about a second but regained it. She had to be in control and her body knew that.

Jack inched closer to the door. There was a loud voice on the other side. "Open this F*cking door right now!" exclaimed the voice. Blair's heart warmed and she couldn't help but smile. It was Chuck. Jack made his way to the top of the stairs and exclaimed "I don't have a key. It's out there"

Chuck started searching for the key. "Where the F*ck is it?" He was angry beyond reason. He wasn't even sure if Blair was here but he knew Jack was and he needed to beat him unconscious. He turned the whole house upside down, intentionally breaking items in his way. He started getting more and more furious. What was happening? Blair's terrified voice was re-playing over and over in his head. If she was hurt he wouldn't be able to live anymore. Who was E? Why was she in love with Jack Bass? Jack was a sociopath, not a lover, but then again whoever she was, was obviously much worse than him. Suddenly without thinking he yelled out. "BLAIR!" There was a helpless whimper in his voice.

Blair heard her name being called. She wanted to yell back, tell him she was there, tell him she was alive but nothing came out. She was too hurt to say anything. She closed her eyes to keep back the tears. Finally she heard Chuck yell "I'm coming in, Jack you better say your last words!" Her eyes became hopeful. Chuck could take Jack, he was twice his size, in strength. Suddenly the door broke open and Chuck was standing at the top of the staircase holding a huge table. He was the most angelic thing she had seen. He looked simply gorgeous. His hair messed up because of his struggles. She could see the bags under his eyes, and suddenly felt a pulling in her stomach. He was not sleeping because he was worrying about her. She realized even if he didn't love her, he cared a lot. That was enough to keep her alive. He rescued her. Both emotionally and physically.


	7. Chapter 7

He barged into the dusty cellar not even looking in front of him. He jumped down the stairs gracefully as if he's been there before. He saw Jack standing in front of him with a repulsive smirk on his face.

"Hello Chuck, I wasn't expecting you anytime soon"

All Chuck could see was red. He was furious. "Where is she?" he scanned the room in hopes that he would find her. He saw her shivering from fear in the corner of the room. He looked at her and a flash of sadness and guilt passed his face. What had happened to her? He noticed a bleeding cut above her eyebrow. Her small fragile hands were trembling as she moved her hair away from in front of her eyes. He viewed her as a delicate porcelain doll, and the fact that she had been broken made him even more enraged. Jack turned to him "So you came to save your little whore?"

Chuck jabbed Jack in the face and knocked him down to the floor with a huge plop. He couldn't control himself he kept kicking and kicking until Jack wasn't moving anymore.

Suddenly he heard a little squeal come from Blair, "Chuck! Chuck! Help me, please" Although she was barely audible he saw tears rolling down her face uncontrollably.

She looked thinner than the last time he saw her. She had bags under her eyes and not at all looked like Blair Waldorf, Queen B of the Upper East Side. He ran to her side.

"Can you walk?"

As hurt as she was, Blair tried to get up, but Chuck didn't let her. His question was more for permission to assist her. She hated being so fragile. He picked her up and started carrying her out of the room. We need to get you home; I'll call my doctor to come see you. Blair held on to his neck as tight as she could. In Chuck's arms she felt safe. Nobody could hurt her here. She put her face against his jacket and started sobbing louder. Her nightmare was ending. She was finally going home, except if she went home she had to confront Serena and Eleanor and she didn't want to do that just yet. She wasn't strong enough. She felt Chuck put her down in the limo and scoot in next to her. She put her head in his lap and looked up at him. "Chuck?" she managed to choke up his name

"Yes?" he said while stroking her chestnut brown curls. It made her happy that he was so concerned about her. "I can't go home yet. I can't face Eleanor." Chuck looked at her understandingly. They both knew too well what status worried parents were like.

"Ok. I will take you to the Palace." She seemed content with that decision. With that, she closed her eyes and went to sleep for the first time in 2 weeks.

When they reached the Palace Chuck's doctor was already waiting for them. He asked her many tiring question but just reached the conclusion that she needed sleep and somebody to take care of her. She was annoyed so she excused herself to the restroom. She didn't like hearing she had to be dependent on somebody. She was stronger than that. As she walked past a mirror her reflection caught her eye. All she could think was how different she looked. She had massive bags under her eyes, her wound was red, and her face looked unbearably thin. She started crying again. She wasn't helping herself, those tears would result in a swollen and puffy face, but it was too late to think about appearances now. She dropped her shoulders and made her way onto the huge couch. Chuck appeared in front of her.

"Blair! You can sleep in my room; the bed in there is more comfortable than that couch." She looked up at him. They had always been friends, but he was never this nice. He always made a witty comment or two.

"Where will you sleep?"

He cracked a smile. That was the first one she had seen in a long time. He had been acting weird for the last few months and she hadn't seen him much.

"Blair, it's not even three 'o clock yet!"

She looked at the clock. She could have sworn it was midnight. She laughed a little inside.

While Blair was sleeping Chuck ordered together all the foods she liked. She seemed like she could use some food. Four hours later Blair appeared next to him. She looked cute wearing his pajamas. The sleeves were too long and she rolled up the pant legs. Her curly hair had fallen out into a wave. However, her eyes still had the same red puffiness they had before.

He cracked a smile. "Hello." He normally wouldn't be so obvious about his feelings but almost losing her had made him a bit nicer. She sat down at the table and suddenly her stomach let out a loud cry. She looked up at him and blushed. Chuck laughed "I made you some shrimp pot pie"

She looked down at the food and then back at Chuck. "You didn't make this."

"Well I had it made, doesn't that count for something?"

How could two people from the same family be so opposite? She thought. The food looked delicious. Before saying another words she devoured it all. She didn't care about manners in that moment; she just needed something in her system.

Chuck's phone began buzzing next to her on the table.

"Hello?" Chuck answered. "Hey Serena" he made a point to say her name so Blair could be in on the conversation. Blair shook her head in refusal. She didn't want to see or talk to her just yet. She knew it was selfish to make them worry but she didn't have enough energy for them yet. They would question her too much. That was the good thing about Chuck. Although he was curious he kept the questioning to a minimum and waited for her to start talking on her own.  
"No I'm still working on it. I'm sure Blair is fine, don't worry too much. I'll talk to you later, bye"

"You're like a celebrity down here, B, everyone wants to know where you are and what you're doing"

She appreciated him trying to cheer her up but she couldn't be cheered.

"I didn't sleep much" She admitted. He looked up at her concerned.

"Why? Was there something wrong? Were you not comfortable?"

"No, it's just that I can't sleep. I keep replaying what happened over and over again. What am I supposed to do Chuck? What do you expect me to do? Pretend like it never happened? That's not how it works!" She raised her voice higher than she meant to. She was taking out all her pain on Chuck. As soon as she stopped she felt bad.

"I'm sorry" she whispered

He looked at her understandingly allowing her to take any jab at him she wanted. After all this was all his fault. "Don't be, it's ok" He took her hand and led her back onto his bed. He sat down next to her. "Do you want to talk?" She didn't say a word. They sat in silence for what seemed like forever. She lowered her head onto his chest and held him tight. She didn't want him to leave. If he did she would fall apart.


	8. Chapter 8

Chuck scooted and sat by the headboard and allowed Blair to snuggle into his chest.

"Chuck, they wanted something from me. I don't know what. I thought I knew at first. I thought they wanted information on how…how your father…you know…"

"Probably" Chuck said immediately he didn't want to hear the word "Jack is obsessed with Bart's death"

"But why?" She looked concerned

"It's nothing Blair, you need your rest"

She stopped talking again. "Chuck?" she called his name as if to reassure he was still close. She couldn't argue with him now. "I can sleep if you stay. I just need somebody to make sure I'm…safe."

He stroked her hair "Go to sleep, I'll stay with you." She turned to look at him. She stared at his beauty for a moment longer before drifting to sleep. Instead of the villainous face of Jack Bass she hoped she could dream of Chuck.

Chuck just sat there, staring at Blair. Even with the evidences of her traumatic experience, she still looked stunning. Her cheeks were a light shade of pink and she had beautiful crimson lips. He couldn't imagine how anybody could bring themselves to hurt her.

She started mumbling in her sleep. "Chuck Bass" She was saying his name under her breath over and over again. This made him smile, Blair was dreaming of him. "Chuck Bass, I L…I Lov…" Was she really about to say it? He paid attention, listening intently waiting for the last couple of letters to come out. She loved what?

He was frightened, as much as he wanted her to love him, he couldn't love her back. Not that he didn't, he just couldn't. He would hurt her too much, much more than Jack had. He needed to distance himself a bit. But how…?

Suddenly, her eyes fluttered open and a hint of disappointment passed his face. She had woken before he figured out what she was going to say. She looked up and smiled at him, happy that he had stayed by her side for the few hours she slept. The bags under her eyes had diminished and she looked a great deal healthier. She sat up and stretched her legs against his legs. She started stroking his hand.

He started becoming uncomfortable. Not because she was touching her, that excited him, but because he could feel the affect she had on him. The urges she gave him that he couldn't act on. That was miserable.

"You stayed!"

"For you? Anything!"

"Good, I can't handle being alone, I have been alone for nearly 2 weeks."

"How bad was it, Blair?" His voice was shaky.

"You know while I was...Trapped…at times, I felt like I was going to die."

This hit him hard. She had thought of death? Tears started welling up in his eyes involuntarily.

"Blair, I promise I will find that idiot and I will destroy him"

His anger made her feel important. Chuck Bass was going to fight for her. She felt a sudden urge to kiss him. She wanted him so badly she couldn't think straight. She made eye contact with him for a solid minute. She raised her hand and started stroking his perfectly angled chin. Her other hand rested on on his cheek. He leaned in closer and she could feel she already had him trapped. His expression softened and she could hear his breath start to get uneven. Her heart started beating faster and faster. Her legs turned weak. She wasn't thinking. She closed her eyes and felt his lips brush against hers. He was being careful with her, as if he could snap her in half if he held her tighter. Their kiss became more passionate. She tangled her hands into his hair and started pulling. His hands started trailing up her leg when she jumped back violently with fear in her eyes. He looked concerned.

"Did I do something wrong?" He looked hurt.

"I don't know what just came over me. I'm sorry…"

"No need to apologize, you didn't do anything wrong." His voice was unsteady and she knew why.

She smashed her lips against Chuck's again. Chuck pushed her away. "Blair, you're not ready. I won't take advantage of the fact that you're hurt."

She dropped her eyes from his. She could feel her cheeks turning hotter almost like they were on fire. She hoped he didn't notice the redness "It's just, umm, when I uh, was in that basement. Jack would try to get me to talk by 'torturing' me…"

Chuck's eyes were stone cold "what kind of torture?"

"He would…uh…" she felt like she was reliving the whole experience again "he would usually start by slamming me against a wall and" she tucked one of her curls behind her ear and started playing with her fingers "forcefully sticking his tongue down my throat…." Her voice turned from fear to anger.

Chuck seemed even more furious than her. His hands were balling up into fists by her side.

"…and he would start touching me. He would touch me all over, Chuck." She was hysterical now. "You don't know what he did to me! I'm scarred for life! he grabbed my ass, and breasts, and…"

"It's enough, B, you don't have to say anything."

Although it was hard for some strange reason she wanted to tell him, she wanted him to know what she had been going through. She needed somebody to talk to who actually cared.

"A few times, he almost…almost raped me"  
That was enough to send Chuck into an uncontrollable fit "What do you mean _almost_ raped you?"

"Well, the times he got far enough, he was interrupted by someone. When you came he was about to…"

Was that why she looked so terrible when he had gotten there? He had just stopped Jack from raping her? That was too much to handle.

"That F*cking bastard is dead. He is going to be DEAD!"


	9. Chapter 9

**i'm soo sorry this took forever! i've been soo busy i can't even see straight. However, I was able to sit down and write this. Tell me if you like it :)**

Blair got up out of bed to go to the bathroom. As she entered the small dark room she started having flash backs to the basement. She leaned against the sink to keep her balance. It looked like the same damn sink Jack had. She seemed deranged. She fell onto the floor and started kicking and screaming. "WHY? WHY ME?"  
Chuck awoke startled. He quickly jumped out of bed and rushed to Blair. He saw her spread out on the floor. He dropped himself to her side and held her in his arms. He held her close, as if he were trying to calm a baby.  
"She was crying even harder now. "You told me you would stay with me"

"I'm sorry; I didn't think you would want me to sleep beside you through the whole night"

"You said you would stay!"

"Ok Blair, let's go back to bed I will stay by you" He picked her up and carried her back to bed. He laid her down gently and jumped onto the other side of the bed. He kept his distance. He didn't want to become too attached. He couldn't fall in love with her more than he already had. He turned his back to her and tried to sleep with the whimpering girl in his bed. However, it was useless. Blair scooted in closer and forced him to turn around. She buried herself into his arms. She put her lips against his muscular chest and started kissing. "Thank you. You're the best friend I've ever had" Even her whisper was shaky.

He grimaced at the word friend. That's all this was? Why did he even bother? He buried his face into her hair and planted a kiss. That's all he would allow this to be. "You're welcome" he whispered back.

…..

The next morning Chuck had awoken early and gone to make some eggs for Blair. He told his cook to take the day off because Blair needed to be as comfortable as possible and she was ashamed to let anybody other than him know her weaknesses. He started reaching for the toast when he saw Blair stumbling over to sit down at the breakfast table. Chuck's eyes flickered to hers and she looked away ashamed. "Listen Chuck, I'm sor…"

"NO! Blair you have to stop apologizing. It's not your fault! If anything this is my fault. I shouldn't have let Jack know you're…you're…." He seemed to realize who he was talking to and quickly stopped.

She cut him off "you can't blame yourself, Chuck! You didn't do anything wrong!" She walked over to him. I don't want you taking care of me out of guilt and if that's what you're doing then I will leave. I don't want to be a burden on you. I have others that can take care of me, like Dorota, and Serena"

"Blair, please don't go. Stay. You're not a burden. I want to take care of you!"

She could see the pleading in his eyes. She couldn't leave him, those were just empty threats. "Fine"

"But first, Blair, I think we should at least tell Serena where you are. She and your mother are worried sick about you. I think they deserve to know"

She knew he was right. She picked up the phone to call them herself but chickened out. What would she tell them? She couldn't say anything without breaking down. They would peal her away from Chuck's place. She looked up at Chuck and extended her hand giving him the phone.

"Could you do it for me?"

"Sure"

He took the phone from Blair and started dialing Serena. She picked up on the second ring. "Hey Serena!" he said trying to sound happy. Blair snorted at the gaiety in his voice. She couldn't help but feel a wave of jealousy. "Yes I found her. She's ok there is nothing wrong with her. No, I would rather wait and have her tell you herself. For now, all I can tell you is she's safe but doesn't want to see anyone." Blair felt guilty suddenly. Serena had always been there when she needed her and denying her now would not be the right thing to do. She snatched the phone from Chuck.

"S?"

"BLAIR! Serena nearly screamed. Where have you been? I have been so worried about you! Are you ok?"

"S, I can only answer one question at a time"  
"well can I come over? B I need to see you"  
She looked up at Chuck as if to get permission to invite her friend over. Chuck gave her an approving nod.  
"Sure S, come on over. But don't tell my mom!"

"Ok I'm on my way."

"NO it's ok, S. I'll come over there." Chuck had a puzzled expression on his face. She wanted to leave him?

"Chuck it's not personal, it'll just be weird if I stayed here. I hope you understand"


	10. Chapter 10

A few weeks had passed and Chuck had cooled down considerably. He realized that he was being completely irrational about his feelings and he should calm down. Blair had moved in with Serena. She put up a strong façade however that wasn't the case. Chuck and Blair had bonded greatly during the time she was recovering however that was not the real Blair. The broken and tattered Blair he had seen was just an aftermath of what his bastard uncle had done to her. She had made him promise she wouldn't do or say anything to anybody concerning her kidnapping. As much as he didn't want to, he did promise it. For some strange reason he listened to her without questioning.  
Blair walked into Constance Billiard that day acting stronger than ever. He knew that was just a façade though. She was broken on the inside. He knew the real Blair and he knew she put up this strong appearance for the outside world. She tries to show everyone she had a perfect life, that she is a strong and perfect girl, and she rules the world. All the girls envied and wanted to be Blair. Chuck understood why they were all mesmerized with her. She moved with a certain grace as her curls bounced lightly with each step she took. There was something off though. Nobody realized it but him. She didn't look fully recovered. She explained her sudden disappearance by telling everyone she went to Paris for a few weeks to stay with her father and Roman, her father's boyfriend. Everyone had just eaten that up after she had told them a few made up stories about her trip. They would listen and swoon when they heard about her Parisian lover and how much they spent time together. He would listen to other girls whispering and cooing over these stories. He just laughed mockingly at them.

…

That evening Blair had gone to Victrola for the first time since the awful occurrence. She needed to face her fears one at a time and she felt it was time to put this behind her. She hadn't called to talk to Chuck in almost a week now. He had called a few times but she was too embarrassed to talk to him. She needed to adjust first. He had already seen too much of her vulnerability. She took a few breaths and was about to walk in. First step, second step, third step. Suddenly her phone vibrated in her pocket. Relieved that she had been distracted from going in she answered without looking to see who it was. "Hello?"

"Blair" a deep husky voice was on the other end. Her heart melted

"I told you not to call Chuck"

"Why? I don't understand what I did" She hated pushing him away. It hurt too much but she didn't have a choice. She was in love with him and needed her distance. Being in love with Chuck Bass is like a death sentence. He wouldn't stop his partying to be in a stable relationship. She would just be setting herself up to fail.

She took a deep breath "Chuck, I just need space, OK? Can you please do that for me?"

He hated when she said that. He was the one that took care of her for 2 whole weeks. He thought she had feelings for him but he was wrong. She had just gotten up and left to Serena's place. He hated that she was giving him mixed signals. He decided he needed a drink and headed off to Victrola.

…

Blair hung up the phone and stuffed it back into her Chanel bag. She couldn't let him get to her. She had to do what she came to do. As she walked in she could feel all the stares turn to her. Normally she liked the fact that she got so much attention here. Everyone looked at her desirably but now she felt uncomfortable, like she was being violated. She decided to fight back that feeling and went to sit at the bar. A cute man sat next to her and ordered her a drink. She decided it would be best not to take it. She didn't want to fall into another trap she couldn't get out of.  
"Hey pretty lady"

She grimaced at his tone. She got up and ran away from him. She couldn't handle all of this today. On her way out she ran into someone. She recognized the scent and stopped dead in her tracks. She looked up at his face. It was Chuck! Her heart started beating excessively and she could feel the redness coming up into her cheeks. She just wanted to turn around and run. Chuck looked different though. He didn't have the same warmness as he had before. His eyes were ice cold and not at all looked like the Chuck Bass she had known for so long. Instead, they looked like how they did when they had first met what seems like forever ago. "Hi" She managed to choke it out but her voice was small.

He didn't say anything. Instead, he just moved to the bar and ordered a drink. What was wrong with him? Although, she had a good guess. That shouldn't bother her much though. She knew he cared about her, but he didn't like her, the way she wanted him to. He hadn't even hinted at wanting her. The kiss they had shared was initiated by her and ended by her. It didn't mean that he liked her like that. He kissed many women he could care less about.

She called Serena immediately. "Serena, meet me a Victrola, now". She hung up the phone and went to sit beside Chuck.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked demandingly.

He seemed unaffected. He looked up at her and looked back down at his drink. "What do you care?"

This came like a slap on the cheek. How could he ask that? How could he think she didn't care about him. "Chuck, I care about you"

"Well then why have you been ignoring me?"

She couldn't answer this one truthfully. She couldn't tell him that she was in love with him and that she couldn't even get him to love her back. She was stuck. She just stared at him blankly.

"That's what I thought" He whispered to her. He scooted off of his seat and disappeared into the crowd.  
Serena came rushing in. "what's wrong B?"

Blair didn't answer. She just continued to look at the part of the crowd Chuck had disappeared into, hoping he would somehow reappear. Say this was all a joke. He couldn't be mad at her.

"Blair? Are you ok? Snap out of it!"

Blair turned her head to Serena and looked unresponsive. "Why doesn't he want to be with me?"

Serena looked confused. "Who? Any guy would be lucky if they had a chance with you" she giggled.

"Chuck"

Serena smiled "B, you're blind"

Blair blinked back the tears that had formed in her eyes. "Excuse me? Stop insulting me S, don't you see I'm hurt?"

Serena looked at her friend with worry "B, he loves you."

Blair looked at Serena annoyingly. Why was she doing this to her? She was lying. "What are you talking about S?"

"Blair, can't you see? He will do anything for you"  
"yes because we're friends"  
"B, I have known you my whole life, you are the smartest person I know but somehow when it comes to Chuck you're dumber than I am!"

The blonde beauty started giggling. Blair started scanning the bar again for any sign Chuck. She noticed that all the attention in the bar had shifted from her to her best friend.

"What good does it do, Serena? Even if he does like me, which I still don't think he does, what good would it do if he ignores me?"

"Who has been ignoring who B? You have been hiding out at my place ever since you left Chuck's. You haven't even taken a call from him. I think you're afraid, B." 

Blair wrinkled her nose. "Afraid of what? I'm Blair Waldorf! Nothing scares me!"

"You're afraid…"

She hated how vague Serena was being.

Suddenly a boy burst into the room and Serena ran to him and started jumped into his arms. It wasn't until Serena pulled away that she realized it was Nate. She was happy for her friend but she felt a sudden wave of depression. She couldn't watch two people in love without thinking about Chuck. Why was love glamorized so often? There was nothing good about it!


	11. Chapter 11

**i have been trying to update more often. i hope you like it.**

The words were still ringing in her ears. "You're afraid". She wasn't afraid of anything. Why would she be? She went home to freshen up before heading off to the Palace. She had to see Chuck, face her 'fears' whatever that was. She put on a dress that was short but not short enough to be considered un-classy. She put on a pair of high heeled shoes she had just gotten from her mother. She wasn't sure what she was trying to do, impress Chuck? The thought sent shivers down her spine. She quickly got into the Waldorf town car and ordered the driver to the Palace. On the way there she watched as New York's streets passed her by. Usually, she sat back in her car and thought of herself as a lot higher than them, but this time she watched. Mothers with their babies, fathers with their sons, it all seemed like everybody had a perfect life but her. She watched as kids ran into their parents' arms after school, holding them tightly, fathers playing with their sons, and boy and girls holding hands. She wished she could have had that when she was a kid. It suddenly hit her. She was afraid of abandonment. As a child she never really had a parent. Her mother was too preoccupied with her clothing line and her father was either working or with Harold. She didn't feel loved or wanted at any point in her life. This had built a shield around her whole world. Before she could get all her thoughts together the driver stopped the car. "We are here, Miss Waldorf" Blair looked up at the giant hotel. "Let's take this one step at a time" she thought.

She got out of the car and quickly straightened out her dress. She walked to the elevator and there was a man standing there as if waiting for her to get in. She hesitated before taking another step.

Blair stood frozen. It was not too long ago that she was here. What was stopping her? She took a few deep breaths, collected herself and stepped into the elevator. "Which floor Miss?"

She looked up at the man. "Penthouse" her voice was barely above a whisper. Her heart started beating even harder. Was she ready to face Chuck about her feelings? She rode the elevator up into the Bass penthouse. She examined the whole area before walking into Chuck's room. She hoped someone else wasn't in there with him. She wasn't prepared for that.  
She knocked once, twice, finally on the third knock she heard Chuck yell out "I told you, Bart I will not try to 'woo' your colleague's daughter."

Blair's heart warmed. But what was he talking about? Bart is dead, right? RIGHT…? That thought seemed ridiculous to her as soon as it entered her mind. She opened the door and stood there. Chuck's eyes peeled away from his magazine and seemed glued on her. She felt her cheeks turn red as his stare went up and down her body. "Chuck, we need to talk"

He murmured "In that dress?" but it was more to himself than her and she decided to ignore it. "Chuck, what's wrong with you? Why did you act that way at Victrola?"

"Act like what?" he was very agitated.

"You just blew me off. You were rude. You're sending me mixed signals and…"

"_I'm_ sending _you _mixed signals? I don't know what you want from me Blair. I basically saved your life"

"Why did you?"

This question caught him off guard.

"Because you're my friend, because I care about you…"

"Ok I see" She was hurt.

"Look Blair you're the one that has been ignoring me since you left. I don't understand what I did, but you're acting like…like…."

"You didn't do anything, Chuck"

"Then what is it?" his eyes looked at her searchingly. He was looking for the truth and she had to give it to him. The tables were turned and she didn't like it.

"I'm scared"

Chuck frowned and wrinkled his forehead. He got up from his bed and walked closer to Blair. He took her hands in his hands and looked her straight in the eye. "Scared of what?" He whispered. Was he using a seductive tone on purpose or was she just crazy?

"I haven't let anybody in, ever." Her voice came out uneven "I didn't know how to thank you. I hate being indebted to you." She was breaking down into sobs.

"You don't owe me anything, Blair. I need you to understand that."

He was such a nice person, to her, and she treated him badly. She knew that.

She laced her hands in his. Her hand was only half the size of his, it looked like it belonged to a child. She looked up one last time and was hypnotized by his stare. She started leaning in slowly, closer and closer. She could feel his uneven breath on her face. She closed her eyes and let her lips brush against his. He kissed her long and hard, as if he would never see her again. She wanted him closer she wanted him to embrace her. She curled into him until she was in his lap. He backed up and sat down on the bed. She readjusted herself so that she sat in his lap with her legs wrapped around him. She started kissing his neck, his face, everywhere. He started panting hard. She could feel his heart beating faster against his chest. That made her feel better, he wanted her as much as she wanted him.

"Blair, Blair..!"

"yes..?" She kept kissing him

"We can't do this."

She pulled away more confused than she ever had been.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're not ready. First you need to get over what happened to you.

"I'm over that. Jack hasn't contacted me at all."

He placed his forehead against hers "You're not ready" he whispered.

She disentangled herself from him and felt more ashamed than she ever had been. "Ok, Chuck. She got up and stormed away."

…

"Chuck is an ass!" Blair yelled at Serena.

"I already knew that, but what happened?"

Every time Blair saw Serena she was wrapped around somebody. Lately it had been Nate and she was getting more and more annoyed. True, she lived with Serena, but she couldn't get one good night of sleep without hearing them, she couldn't see her best friend without seeing Nate. She couldn't even talk to her alone without talking to Nate too.

"Can we talk alone, please?"

Serena looked confused, like always. "We are alone, B" Anything you want to say to me you can say to Nate, too."

"No I can't! You're forgetting Chuck and Nate used to be best friends! He could tell Chuck!"

Serena looked pissed off. "Nate, go home until I get there" She talked to him like he was her pet.

"Now, B, what is it that you couldn't say in front of Nate?"

"I was over at Chuck's yesterday."

"And…?"

"Well, I don't know what got into me and I started kissing him and he turned me down" Blair looked down ashamed.

"Blair, that's probably a normal reaction. He was the first to see you in your messed up state. He probably just doesn't want to send you back there. He's being a gentleman."

"I guess, so…"

Her phone started vibrating. She read her text. She looked up at Serena. "It's Eleanor, I have to go"

…

"Blair?" Eleanor's voice was high and shrill.

"Yes, mother?"

"Do you know how embarrassing it is for me that you are living with Serena and not me? Do you know what everybody thinks? Blair you're supposed to be a classy girl and how am I supposed to know what you're doing if you're constantly at Serena's? I forgave you for staying at Chuck's alone for the first 2 weeks or so because you were traumatized and didn't know any better. But this…"

"Mother, I am not coming back here for exactly this reason. I hate being yelled at and these days it seems that's what you do best." She turned around and stormed out again. Her mother was pissing her off even more than before.


	12. Chapter 12

That night, she was lying in Serena's guest bedroom reviewing everything that had happened to her. She had been so preoccupied she had forgotten to put her minions in place like usual. True, these things came naturally and she probably did it without thinking anyway but she hated being so weak. She began crying. Why was her life so screwed up? She couldn't think of a good explanation as to why she was crying, she just felt like crying. She had cried herself to sleep most nights since she had gotten to Serena's house. She needed someone to be with her and assure her of her safety but Serena cared too much about banging Nate. She felt completely alone. When she was with Chuck, he stopped his whole life to take care of her. She had been a bitch to him and she knew it, but she had already apologized. What did he want from her now? She didn't have the energy to fight with him though. She knew he wouldn't admit any feelings to her if he had them. She had already told him how she felt, indirectly of course. So he already knew, if he wanted to, he would tell her how he feels. How much she wished she had stayed with Chuck, but she couldn't. People would start talking about her and she needed to keep her reputation. Her own mother hadn't hesitated to judge her, what would everybody else think? She couldn't sleep, she looked at the time. It was 2 AM. She could still hear Serena's cries "Nate, Nate!" this happened every single night. She tried to drown out the noise like usual by shoving her head under her pillow but it didn't work. She was too tired of it so she got up, wore something comfortable and went down into the lobby. She paced back and forth a bit, and realized everybody was staring at her. She couldn't go anywhere public right now; the creeps would be out at this time of the night. She decided to sneak back into Eleanor's place and sleep there, and leave before she awoke. That wouldn't be too hard, Eleanor was a deep sleeper. She snuck out of the lobby as if she were trying not to wake a baby and stopped outside. What was she thinking? How would she get there? Her driver had the night off and taxis are just too gross to use. As if out of nowhere a long black limo stopped in front of her. She screamed loudly as if she were under attack. It looked like Jack's limo. She was frozen. She clutched her bag and was ready to swing. However, instead of Jack, a handsome tall man walked out. She let out a sigh of relief. It was Chuck's limo. She hated the fact that they both had the same long black limo.

"Where are you going?" he said curiously.

"Why do you care?" 

"Blair, stop being so stubborn, I obviously care about you!"

Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and he saw that. His voice softened as he stepped closer to touch her face. "What's wrong?" He brushed his fingertips across her face. The concern in his eyes deepened. Suddenly, he wrapped his big arms around her tight. "I'm so sorry if I have been a complete ass lately! I don't mean to hurt you every single time I see you. I just feel like it's inevitable. I am just a jerk to you all the time. I know you've been through a lot. It's all my fault. I'll leave. I need to leave to stop hurting you."  
"NO!" her voice cracked. She had scared herself with the passion in her voice. "No, please, Chuck I need you! Please!" She had started crying again. She wiped her tears in his shirt like a child.

"But if I stay I'll keep hurting you. I think it's for the best!"

"Don't you understand Chuck? You'll hurt me more by leaving me! I can't do this alone. I thought I was over the whole Jack thing but I'm not! I'm paranoid. Right now, I was about to fall over unconscious because I thought this limo belonged to Jack. I can't do this without you. Without you I'm completely alone!" She hugged him tighter, as if to keep him there and not let him leave. He was the only one who would hold her like this right now. She kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear. "I love you" It was barely audible but she knew he heard it.  
"Blair, I c…"  
"Shhh, please just don't say anything. I just needed you to hear that."

He held her tighter "Do you want to come over to my place? You'll get some sleep there."

She thought it over. There was no harm in that. She should go. "Ok, but under one condition, Bass."

"Your wish is my command, Waldorf" he said jokingly.

"Don't break my heart again."

"I'll try not to" He led her into the limo.

Blair couldn't believe she had actually told Chuck how she felt. She didn't regret it at all. She wasn't going to try to force him to say it too. It would ruin everything. She knew he was capable of love but he wasn't ready for it yet. Although she knew he couldn't say it yet it felt good being close to him. She put her head on his shoulder and intertwined their fingers. She played with his fingers for a long time before he broke the silence. "Blair, how are you?"

This question caught her off guard. There was genuine concern in his voice and it made her heart melt. Hadn't she already told him how she was feeling?

"I already told you…"

"No" he said shaking his head "I need to know how you're dealing with everything every day."

She let out a long sigh contemplating on what parts to tell him. "Well, I cry myself to sleep every night, and nobody seems to realize. Serena and Nate are too busy to pay attention to me. Serena is a good friend and every time she gets a chance she talks to me but…" 

She began crying again. He held her close "it's ok I'm here"

"And my mother…well she's just something else.

She felt Chuck's breath next to her ear. She knew, already, how much he cared about her, but seeing it and feeling it made her heart flutter. She was broken and he wanted to put her back together. Nobody other than Serena and Chuck has seen her weak side. She wanted to keep it that way. They made it to the Bass penthouse and made their way in. He led her to his bed and without thinking he tucked her in. He scooted back a little and started taking off his shirt. She watched how his muscles moved with him. He turned around and took off his pants and she was still mesmerized by him. Without thinking she let out a huge sigh. Chuck turned around and chuckled quietly. He knew what she was looking at and he was amused by it. He scooted in near her and just like before she cuddled in near him. She liked how easy it was to be close to him. She closed her eyes and fell asleep, she didn't have to cry herself to sleep as long as Chuck was lying next to her.


	13. author's note

Since I didn't get any reviews or reactions last time I uploaded I don't know if anybody is still interested. If you are still interested in reading more give me some feedback, if not then I guess I'll stop uploading


	14. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: **so I got all your reviews and I figured I should keep writing :) I have a break coming up next week so I will definately be writing more. I have a lot more to go along with this story.

She woke up early that morning. Around 6 A.M. She had too much on her mind. She tried to go back to sleep but she felt Chuck's gaze on her. She pretended to still be asleep. She could feel him looking at her. Her cheeks started burning as she started feeling self-conscious. He was stroking her hair gently as if he was trying not to break her. He started whispering something "I know you're awake, Blair."

Her eyes flew open and looked straight at him. "How?" She looked completely shocked.

You're forgetting I know you very well and I can tell when you're faking it and when you're not. He chuckled. She smiled. She liked how he knew so much about her. She didn't want to get up, she just wanted to stay next to Chuck, but she knew she had to get back before Serena realized she was gone. She left Chuck's place for a reason to begin with. "I have to get ready to go"

His face fell into a frown. "Ok, you know where the bathroom is"

She got up, knowing Chuck's gaze would still be on her. She bounced up and slowly made her way to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror to see how bad her face was. She was frightened. It was still red and puffy from the night before. She couldn't believe that it was still that red. She felt embarrassed. Chuck had seen her like this and not made a comment about it? She quickly got her things together and stood by the door. Chuck came hurriedly as if to stop her. "You're not going to say goodbye?" She tried to conceal her face. "I'm sorry, Chuck. She got onto her toes to kiss his cheek. Goodbye." She quickly turned around to hide her face from him.

"What's wrong, Blair?"

"Nothing, I just have to go. Serena probably realizes I was gone, Bye" She nearly ran out the door and made her way to Serena's.

…

When she got to Serena's place she started tiptoeing to the guest bedroom. However, Serena caught her halfway there.

"Blair, where were you?"

"Oh I just went to the kitchen to get…"

"Save it! I know you weren't here last night!"

"What…?"

"Yeah I came into your room this morning to check up on you and you weren't there. Where did you go?"

"I'm sorry, I wasn't aware you were my mother!" She spat a little harsher than she intended.

Serena got closer and realized the puffiness in Blair's face. Suddenly her face fell from angry to sad "what's wrong? Why have you been crying?"

She had had enough. She hated how Serena only cared about her sometimes, when Nate wasn't around. "Where's Nate!" she shouted.

Serena looked at her confused "What? What does Nate have to do with anything?"

"Look, S, I like that you're dating a boy with some class but he's taken up your whole world! Can't you see that? Everybody else comes second!"

Serena looked a bit hurt and Blair was sorry she said anything, but she had to hear it.

Blair stormed off and shut her room. She realized she was probably well enough to go back home. She didn't have to live with somebody all the time. The only reason she came here was she needed to be with somebody but now she could go home and live alone again, like she always had. She didn't need Serena, she wasn't helping her anyway. Suddenly out of nowhere she got this weird urge. She went into the bathroom, knelt down on her knees and threw up. She hated that all of this had resulted in this but she had been under a lot of pressure lately. She couldn't control herself. She convinced herself it was a onetime thing; she held her head up high and told Serena she needed to leave. Serena looked understandingly and Blair was relieved she hadn't made a big deal out of everything.

She packed her bags and went to Eleanor's. Like always, Eleanor wasn't there, and that relieved her. She went straight into her room and put everything back into her closet. She relaxed on her own bed. "Miss Blair?" Blair smiled to herself. She had really missed Dorota.

"In here!" She yelled.  
"Miss Blair I have missed you a lot. Is there anything I can get for you?"

"Yes I'm starving!"

"Good, I bring good food"

A few seconds later a plate of food came up into her room. Dorota stood there watching her, waiting for her to eat but she didn't touch her food until she was alone. She stuffed her face and finished every last piece of food on her plate. Then, as if mechanically, she went into the bathroom and regurgitated it all. She felt like she didn't have control over it. She didn't know what to do. Should she tell somebody? No, because then they would make her see her doctor, and she hated seeing him. She decided to keep it her secret. She needed this right now. Right?

…

The next day she decided to call Chuck. She should talk to him after that embarrassing stunt she pulled yesterday by running away. She picked up the phone and immediately called. He answered on the first ring.

"Hello?" his husky voice made her heart melt.

"Chuck, can you meet me at my place please?"

"Sure, is something wrong?"

"No, I just need to see you"

She hung up the phone and ordered Dorota to send him up as soon as he showed up. After a few minutes, Chuck showed up. He knocked on her bedroom door. She jumped up and opened the door. She smiled when she saw him, grabbed his hand and dragged him in. She sat him down and sat right next to him. She was inexplicably happy. She didn't know what had gotten into her. "Chuck, take me somewhere, anywhere!"

He looked at her confusedly. "What? Are you ok?"

"Of course I'm ok! Why wouldn't I be?" She knew that was a stupid remark as soon as she said it but she wanted to be with him. No she _needed _to be with him. "Well, I guess that'll be ok. Where do you want to go?"

"I don't care! Surprise me!"

He eyed her suspiciously. He led her down into the limo waiting for them. A few minutes later she looked up amazed. They were at Tiffany's & Co. She was confused. She turned around. "Chuck, what are we doing here?"

"We're here to get your birthday present!" he said with a hopeful voice.

"My birthday…?" She looked confused then suddenly she realized her birthday was in two days! So much had happened and had made her forget to even make plans.

"Yes, your birthday" he chuckled. "Pick out anything you want"

He held out his hand for her to grab it. She took it willingly and let him lead her inside. She felt the weight of his eyes on her as she examined the diamonds. She was fascinated by all the diamonds that were around her. She had had diamonds before, that hadn't been anything new, she had received diamonds from admirers before as well but never from Chuck Bass. She turned to him, "are you sure?"

He laughed again, "of course I'm sure!"

She turned around and started prancing around. "Chuck Bass, do you do this to all the girls?"

He looked at her amusingly "No, just you"


	15. Chapter 14

**I wrote this instead of doing my homework! haha I hope it was worth it!**

"Serena, guess what day tomorrow is!" Blair sung.

Serena looked into her brown eyes and suddenly let out a shriek. "OMG B! It's your birthday!"

"18th to be exact!" she chimed in.

"But B, with everything going on we forgot to have a party!" Serena was the type of girl who never liked to miss out on a good party. The fact that she had forgotten about Blair's birthday just proved that Nate was 99 percent of what she ever thought of.

"It's alright, we should have lunch. Just my closest friends"

Blair looked very happy. Almost too happy… "Your closest friends…? As in plural? Is there someone other than me, B?"

Blair flashed her a mean glare. "Serena there are more people in my life than just you!"

"_Just_ me…? OUCH…" Serena's face fell into a pout.

"I didn't mean in like that!"

Serena started smiling again. "Well, who is it?"

"Not a chance!" Blair exclaimed. "You'll just have to wait and see tomorrow! Anyway make sure you come! I don't mind if you bring Nate. It'll be fu..."  
"Since when do you want to hang out with Nate?" Serena cut in. She was eyeing her suspiciously. "is everything alright?"

"More than alright! I have always liked you and Nate! Just not when he consumes your life!" Blair started prancing around.

"OH come on! He doesn't consume my life!"

Suddenly something sparkly caught Serena's eye.

"OMG B! That necklace is _beautiful!_ No that's not the right word. _Exquisite…_"

"Why thank you" Blair said while curtsying. Then she turned to Serena "It's about time! I have been wondering when you would notice!"

"Your father always gets you nice gifts!"

"It isn't from my father!"

"Did Eleanor get it for you from…from….wherever she went this week?"  
"Nope" Blair was enjoying this guessing game knowing Serena would never guess!

"Is it a secret admirer? Someone who goes to St. Jude?"

"You're getting closer!" she said in a sing-song voice.

"OH MY GOSH! I always knew Carter liked you! It's from Carter isn't it! I'm right! Aren't I…?

Blair frowned. Serena couldn't be more wrong! What did she expect this was Serena after all. "Eew hell no! I hate Carter! Plus, he's been with you!"

"What's wrong with me?"

"OH stop taking everything so personally, Serena!"

"Well I give up! Who gave you that erikson beamon?"

"You'll just have to wait for that one too, S. If you can't guess then you'll have to wait…" She said with a smirk on her face.

…

Blair awoke the next morning with a big smile on her face. She couldn't wait until she saw Serena…and Chuck! She was rummaging through her closet searching for the perfect dress to wear, something that would match her new gorgeous necklace. She decided on a burgundy colored dress with a matching headband. As she was strapping on her louboutin shoes she got a call. She hurried to the phone and realized it was Chuck. Her heart started beating uncontrollably. She took a deep breath before answering. "Hello?" Her voice was higher than anticipated.

"Blair, I can't come to lunch today. Can we do dinner?" Her eyes lit up. Was he trying to use this as an excuse for a date?

Her voice was shaky "we can do both?"

"No, I can't come for lunch, something came up. I'm so sorry. I'll pick you up at eight?"

She let out a depressed sigh but was looking forward to dinner. "See you at eight" She quickly hung up and texted Serena. "S, something has come up. Instead of lunch, mani/pedis?"

Serena quickly replied with "OK!"

Blair rushed out of her room "Dorota!"  
Dorota appeared in a matter of seconds "Yes, Miss Blair?"

"Could you get me the dress my mother made for me a few months ago? "  
"Yes, Miss Blair"  
This was going to be a perfect night Blair knew it.

….

Blair looked at the clock. It was already 7:30 PM! She was fully ready waiting for Chuck's limo to pull up. She kept pacing back and forth in the foyer. The anticipation was greater than anything else. Chuck suddenly appeared in front of her in a very appealing suit. Her voice was caught up in her throat. "H..!"

"Hello, Blair"  
Blair saw the worry in his eyes. Something she hadn't seen in a long time. "What's wrong, Chuck?"

"We'll talk in the limo."

He led her into his long stretched black limousine. As soon as the door slammed shut Chuck turned to her. He handed her a letter "this is the reason I couldn't come today at lunch"

She looked down at the letter. It was signature with the letters "JB". Shivers went down her spine. Her face paled. She opened the letter and read "This isn't over yet !" She ran her fingers through the venomous ink.

"What does this mean, Chuck?"

"I went to see him, to make sense of this, that's what had 'come up'. Blair there's something I need to tell you. Something you can't tell anyone.

Blair nodded promising she wouldn't.

Do you remember how when you were….were….ummmm"

"Kidnapped, molested, beaten, etc, etc…."  
"Yeah" he looked as if he were in complete agony "well you said he kept asking you questions about my…my…father and that he was working with somebody."

Blair was nodding at him. He reached his hand out and touched her hand. He shuttered under the coolness of them and pulled her closer as if to warm her with his body.

"I understand if you never wish to speak to me ever again after I tell you this but it's for your own safety. "I don't know who he's working with, but I do know what he wants to know about my father. Bart isn't actually… I mean he isn't dead."  
"What do you mean, Chuck? I don't understand! Why would he…?"  
"Fake his own death?" Chuck cut in understandingly.

"That's what I wondered at first for a long time, but I know why now. He was in debt. He had lost a lot of money and he knew he was worth more dead than alive. It was a stupid thing to do. Nobody knew but me, not even Jack. Somehow, though, he found out. I don't know how but now he's helping somebody destroy us. I'm guessing it's somebody I know, somebody who hates us and envies us as much as Jack, if not more. Jack wants what I have. He was trying to use you to torture me…"

Blair looked at him attentively; she reached out as if to console him. Her arms wrapped around his big shoulders and she stayed there.  
"We're here" Arthur called out. Blair looked up into Chuck's face. Chuck leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"Let's go"

He stepped out and held his hand out for her. She took it and held it until they were seated inside the restaurant. When the waiter finally showed up Chuck ordered for both of them. He looked back at her. His eyes furrowed "Is there something wrong, Blair? You seem somehow…thinner!"

Blair looked up at him. He had just shared a big part of his life with her. He had just told her his biggest secret, but she wasn't ready to tell him hers. It was just too…embarrassing!

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied short and choppily. He looked at her looking unconvinced. "Well it's your birthday .Let's drop everything and try to have a good time…"

She let out a weak smile. She didn't know how she was going to have a _good time_ after what she was told, but she was on a date with the love of her life. She watched him from her seat. He was flawless.


	16. Chapter 15

**I have been so pissed off at because of the fact that they messed up Missy06's account and now "The Garden" has disappeared! I cannot believe this. I have been so pissed off the past two days that I have not been able to write! **

After barely touching her dinner Blair looked over at Chuck. "Do you want to go?"

Chuck looked at her with concern "Blair, you barely ate anything!"

"I know it's just with everything you just told me… Could we go somewhere private and talk?"

She could see that sChuck knew they weren't even anywhere near finishing their conversation. "Sure" he replied in a shaky voice. He called for the check and they made their way out. Let's go to the Palace, unless of course you want to go to your place that would be totally fine." He looked down at her carefully making sure he doesn't frighten her.

"The Palace is fine"

As soon as they reached the limo Blair questioned Chuck "Chuck, I'm confused!"

"About which part …?" Blair had never seen Chuck scared before.

"Why does Jack want to expose you and Bart? If he did then you would lose everything but so would Jack! Bass Industries would be seized, it doesn't make any sense because it doesn't benefit him!"

"I suppose so, but my father did put in his will and as a rule with the Board of Bass Industries that if I'm incapable of carrying out the duties at Bass Industries on my own then Jack would receive it. Jack could claim he didn't know anything about all of this. After all, I am the only one who has kept contact with my father. If I go to jail for conspiring with Bart to fake his death then…"  
"Then he wins…" Blair finished his sentence. "Well, we have to figure out who he's working with!"

"I don't know exactly who it is, but I think I have a good idea"

"Who?" Blair yelled in disbelief.

"You'd think I'm crazy! You'd think I've gone out of my mind!" Chuck dropped his head down and started fidgeting with his hands.  
Blair couldn't believe he would say that. She had stood by him when he basically resurrected his father!

"Chuck, look at me. Now, tell me who you think this woman is"  
The limo the penthouse he very swiftly glided through the foyer and up the stairs to his room. Blair followed but stopped at the doorway. The familiar aura of the room was too much for her to handle. He took out a crumpled sheet of paper out of the bottom of his desk drawer and looked up shyly. He handed it over to her with trembling hands. Blair looked up in disbelief. "Another letter?" She said dreadfully.

"Open it"

She read it once and then twice and just kept reading it over and over:

Jack,

My love, _if you can't get the info I need, then I will come for her. She has to know about Chuck. You know why we can't take him I love you, with all my heart. She is our only chance_

–_E_

Chuck saw the terror in her eyes. "I saw it the day I found you"  
Blair simply knew who he thought it was the whole time, as if she were reading Chuck's mind. "It's Evelyn!" She screamed out in shock.

Chuck just nodded his head and looked down ashamed. "Blair, my whole family is full of con-artists. When I was born my mother just left us. She gave me to my father and told him that I was too much of a responsibility for her and she left…She probably blew away everything she got from the divorce…"

"She's making Jack think she loves him. That if she gets the money they will live happily ever after. I know women like this. I know how vicious some people can get. So, how are we going to stop them?" Blair grinned at him mischievously.

Chuck looked at her suspiciously. She knew what he saw, she wasn't frightened anymore, no, fear had turned into something more! It had evolved into intense anger! She compared Chuck's evil family to her broken one. Neither one was good, but she was grateful of the one she had. At least her family didn't go around kidnapping her boyfriends and blackmailing her!  
"Blair, I'm too tired to think of any schemes now, tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I guess I'm tired too. I'll meet you here!" She chimed and strutted her way to the door. She knew Chuck was staring at her so she made sure to put an extra swing in her hips.

…

The next day Blair sent Dorota out for coffee. She wanted to go to Chuck's fully awake and prepared. She walked out of her house taking her time. She didn't want to be too early; she had to have time to think this through first. She walked down the street thinking of the possible reasons Evelyn didn't want or rather _couldn't _deal with Chuck directly. Why did she have to take Blair instead? In her letter she wrote they can't take him. Maybe it would be too suspicious. The board would wonder where Chuck disappeared off to. Chuck was more influential in society than she was. She didn't know what they thought she possibly knew. Now, she knew everything now, but then, she knew nothing. What had led them into thinking she was important enough to Chuck to be tortured used as collateral damage? She knew now how much he cared about her but then he hadn't really shown as much concern for her.

Before she knew it she was standing at the door of the Palace. She walked through the opened door. Somehow in the midst of the flurry of thoughts she made her way up to Chuck's apartment. She was greeted with a pair of dark brown eyes as she had anticipated but there was an icy aura to the room. Something wasn't right. Chuck led her into the library. "Blair, I have somebody you should meet. He stood with terror in his eyes. Almost as if he was in pain. Blair, this is Bart, my father"

Blair dropped the coffee that was in her hand and let it flow everywhere. She stood frozen. She knew he was alive but she didn't really comprehend it until now. She was always taught to greet people and treat them respectfully but right now, all she could do was stare at him in complete horror. This was the reason Chuck was in trouble, the reason she was kidnapped. Finally she shook herself out of the trance and very slowly lifted her hand to shake his. "H-h-hello M-Mr. Bass!" As much as he angered her she couldn't be disrespectful to Chuck's father.

He had a very serious expression on his face and she was relieved he was interested in taking care of this situation. She looked over at Chuck. "So, you brought your father?"  
"Yes, I thought it would be more helpful if he knew what Jack was up to. I called him yesterday. He flew in from Italy on the private jet as fast as he could"

Bart suddenly spoke up "I'm sorry, Miss Waldorf, if we have caused you any trouble at all. You can go back to your life as it was and I will take care of Jack and Evelyn."

Blair looked up at him with a very annoyed expression "go back to life as it was…?" She wasn't sure why but she didn't like Bart, no hated Bart. It could have been because of the fact that he was dishonest, and had been the cause of her pain, or more importantly Chuck's pain, but she wasn't sure. "With all due respect, Mr. Bass, I don't believe I can 'go back to life as it was'"! She looked up scornfully.

Bart looked up at Chuck "Very well then, Chuck will escort you out"  
Blair beamed Chuck a frustrated look. Chuck gave an understanding nod and turned to Bart, "I believe Blair has gone through a lot because of your mistakes, father, and I feel she should be able to take part in this as much as you or I…"

Bart replied to Chuck's statement with much bitterness "I don't know where you got the idea that you would be helping me take care of this, Chuck! You are already too busy with the business and school as it is! Thank you for telling me. You should probably focus on your life! In order to become successful you have to keep your eyes on the prize. I don't know where this infatuation with Miss Waldorf started or how it fits into your life but it has to end. I can't have my son being distracted, especially when he has so much responsibility!"

Chuck dropped his eyes and started walking out of the room while dragging Blair by his side. She couldn't believe he wasn't going to stand up for himself. "Chuck…? What are you doing?" She whispered.

He looked up at her and flashed her a crooked smile, "we'll do this on our own, just you and I, we don't need Bart"  
A thrill went through her body. It was going to be her and Chuck against the world.


	17. Chapter 16

**I am so so so so so incredibly sorry for making you wait 3 freaking weeks for this update. I had written it a long time ago but then my computer died and I was freaking out. I thought I lost this story but thankfully my computer is fixed now. I hope people are still reading this! Comment please :)**

Blair was lying next to Serena, talking. Serena had promised Blair she would start spending more time with her and lucky for Blair she had chosen now to do it. Her mind kept wandering off to Chuck and what he was doing. Every now and then she would phase in and out of the conversation Serena was having with her. "You know, Blair, you really should start dating people. You seem so lonely. I mean I have Nate. But who do you have? You should tell me who that secret admirer is" She winked.  
Blair was too busy to play games with the blonde. "OK fine, I'll tell you who gave me the necklace." She walked over to her jewelry box and started adoring it again.

"YAY! Who? Who? Who?'" She looked like a kid again.

"Don't judge me, S!"

"Oh come on, B! I would be the last person to judge!"

"Chuck" She looked up sheepishly.

"Chuck?" She yelled very loudly. "OMG, B, that's huge! You like him don't you? So what are you waiting for?"

Blair looked up at her friend wishing her life could be as simple as hers "it's complicated" She sighed.

"OH, B, nothing is complicated if you're in love!"

Blair shot her a mocking smile, "Serena we don't live in a Disney movie! We live in the Upper East Side! We don't get happily ever afters!"

Serena looked confused, "It doesn't have to be complicated, Blair, if you love Ch…"

"Hello" Serena was cut off by a deep husky voice. "I'm sorry I didn't knock, the door was open.

Serena looked up at grinned annoyingly "its ok" She looked at Blair giving her a go-and-talk-to-him-look.

Blair, could I talk to you?"  
Serena looked at Blair as if she were telling her this is your only chance. She got up straightened out her dress and tried to calm herself to get the redness out of her cheeks. She clicked past Serena and met Chuck in the hall. "I found out where Jack is meeting Evelyn tomorrow. Would you like to follow them?" He said with a smirk on his face.

"I wouldn't miss it for anything!" She replied.

"Good, I'll see you then!"

"Hey Blair!" Chuck nearly sung when he saw the stunning figure walking down the street. Blair knew he was staring at her so she smiled brightly.  
"Hello, Chuck" She nearly giggled "So where are we going today?"

"Right this way" They made their way through the streets of New York right into a coffee shop called Serendipity.  
"I love this place!" Blair nearly exclaimed.

"Well good, sit down." He turned to the waiter. "May we have two lattes?" He immediately turned to Blair. Jack should be here any minute. Suddenly a tall lean figure walked in and sat down quickly. "Is that him?" Blair shot a look at Chuck. He simply replied with a sorrowful nod. All her attention was diverted towards Chuck. She put her hand on his

"Hey" She said in a soft and dragged out voice. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to."  
"No" Chuck shook his head. They were cut off by Eleanor walking in and sitting down. She handed over a manila folder to Jack and started right away with business.  
"Those are the names and numbers of the families of the people who were killed in Bart's fire. Look through them and maybe then you'll realize why it is so important that we get Chuck thrown out of Bass Industries. I want you to get control of it so we could throw it away, so we can destroy the damned thing." Blair listened intently. She was horrified. Then she looked up at Chuck. His expression was more confused than ever. His hands started trembling and a bead of sweat trickled of his face.  
Blair knew they shouldn't stay anymore. Chuck was going to get even more riled up and do something he will forever regret.

She jumped up from her seat, smoothed out her skirt, and without warning took Chuck's hand and pulled him straight out. "Look at me" She whispered to him.

He looked straight down at her. His eyes looked so devastated it broke her heart. Let's go to Central Park for a while. Let's walk around to clear your mind." She knew exactly why he was so traumatized. He knew about the fires but didn't know anything about any deaths. This was something she had just learned, and if Chuck knew he would have told her. Maybe that was the reason Bart made them leave, including Chuck. He didn't want Chuck to learn of the people he killed. Maybe they were onto him and that's why he 'faked his own death'.

Halfway through her thoughts the limo stopped and Blair dragged Chuck out. She wrapped her small arms around his big waist and started pulling him out. He willingly let her. After walking around and talking for what seemed like hours they sat down and just stared out into the distance. Neither one of them talked; afraid they would ruin the moment, whatever that was. It had already turned dark out and the moon was shining brightly. Blair looked over at Chuck who had wrapped his fingers around hers and laid his head down on her shoulder. He looked vulnerable and scared. She liked being his rock. She started brushing his hair with her free hand and talking. "Chuck, you are an amazing person. I thought you should hear that. Suddenly he sat up straight and looked at Blair intently. She knew he was looking at her but continued looking at the moon.  
"You're stunning, Blair" It came out of nowhere, as if he just had an epiphany.

She looked down and there was a sparkle in her eyes. She needed to hear that. She leaned her head in closer to his. Her eyes closed and she felt the brush of their lips. A shutter went through her body. She was so overwhelmed by this uncontrollable feeling of knocking him to the ground and kissing him harder. She moved her hand from his hand to his hair as his kiss deepened. His fingers moved from her legs to her waist. He pulled her in harder and harder. The more he pulled her in the more she wanted him to. Chuck pulled away for only a second to get some air and kissed her even more ferociously. They quickly got up off the bench and made their way to the limo. Chuck nearly pushed her into the back and followed in afterwards. He turned around and clicked the door locked. There was nowhere they could go now that was close enough. She was the first to re-activate the kiss. She was ready, and she knew it. She knew Chuck loved her and that was enough for now. She wanted him. He pulled away from her. "Are you sure?" He asked worriedly as if he were reading her mind.

"Yes, yes" She breathed heavily. She could feel a bulge underneath her intertwined legs. It scared her a bit but she wanted this so badly.

Blair's eyes fluttered open and she smiled hugely. She couldn't help but enjoy every moment of what happened the previous night. She started stroking his chest and kissing it in order to wake him up. She wanted to talk to him, to have some sort of evidence of what transpired between them last night. She had woken up in a strange position with her legs wrapped into his and her head resting on his naked chest. She kept replaying what happened and how it happened. How after they were done he took her into her bedroom. She wanted him to stay so he did. She looked up at him and smiled. "Hey" She whispered. His face was softer than she'd ever seen it. He looked happy as if he had forgotten all about his father. He kissed her lips again. She couldn't help but notice how soft his lips were. "Hey" he whispered. If there was anything that turned her on the most about him it was his voice.


	18. Chapter 17

**Sorry this one is short. I promise once my school load lessens i will write wayy more! haha btw don't y'all love how they're just now calling chuck the dark knight and i named my fanfic the dark knight? i feel so smart LOL!**

Blair climbed out of bed trying to make her way to the bathroom to clean up. She realized she was just a little bit sore, but that was normal, after all that was her first time.  
"Come back" Chuck ordered sweetly. He got up and placed a sweet kiss on the side of her lip. He breathed softly against her skin and she felt a thrill go down her spine.  
"Chuck, what if Eleanor comes in, she isn't working today, she's having the house prepared for a visit from a special guest!"

Chuck looked down disappointed, but at the same time understandingly. She wanted to see his beautiful smile again. She stepped closer to him and kissed him for a long while. When she pulled away he was breathing hard and she liked that effect she had on him. She liked being in control. After all the time she had passed with Chuck she had forgotten about her problem and had started focusing on their relationship.

Chuck looked into her eyes deeply and she didn't know how but he always read right through her. "Why do you like to torture me?"

"Because I can" She sang happily. She nearly danced into the bathroom. While she was gone Chuck ordered Dorota to bring up some breakfast. Dorota knew about Chuck and Blair and what had happened between them. She always knew everything, but that didn't bother Blair. She knew Dorota could never betray her. She hurried in with a huge tray. "Here you go, Mister Chuck." A blush crept up on her cheeks because of what she heard all night long. Chuck just thanked her quickly because he was embarrassed that she knew. He got up and started changing himself. He had to get back home.  
When Blair came out of the bathroom a huge frown crept up on her face. "Are you leaving already?"

"Well, Blair, as much as being here as really helped me and believe me I want to stay, I have to go. I'll see you later?"

"Will you come with me, Serena, and Nate to butter?"

"No, I don't think I will have time. Later?"

"Ok" She understood. After all he had just gone through a traumatizing experience which to her satisfaction she had helped him through the worst. "I suppose that's ok" She made sure to add a little sadness to her voice to make him feel guilty for leaving her. Maybe he would come back sooner. He walked in closer and placed a sweet lingering kiss on her lips. "I'll see you"

"Blair, Blair, BLAIR!"

"Huh?" Blair turned around and the image of the shiny blonde almost blinded her. She did not realize she had been standing in the same position she had been when Chuck left. Her fingers were on her lips and she was smiling dumbly.

"What's wrong with you? Are you deaf? Nate's here. Let's go!" Serena half-yelled at her.

"Ok, but…"  
"No buts, I don't care what it is, you're coming!"

Blair started moving slowly towards Serena and as soon as she was in arm's reach Serena grabbed her and dragged her, the rest of the way.

"Blair!" Nate sang as soon as they reached the sidewalk. She always liked Nate and was happy to see him. "Natie!"

Nate made a face. "I have a nickname now?"

Blair laughed "Well you do if you want me to talk to you!"

Nate gave her a playful shove. "Well that's ok Blair bear"

Blair shuttered at her father's nickname for her. Harold was very creative when it came to names. After their little laughing fit was over, Blair sat quiet again. When they reached Butter, she just walked out as if she were in a daze.

Serena sat next to her for a while unsure of what to say or do. After about five minutes of sitting in silence she spoke up. "Blair, what's wrong? Is it Chuck? Is everything alright?"  
"Everything's great! It's better than ever!"

"Oh no, B. You didn't…"

"So what if I did? I love him!" She cut her off defensively. It was only after she said it that she realized there were many people present.

"Yeah B, I already knew that. The question is…does he love you? And I know he probably does but I think you should hear it from him"

"Serena, you should be happy for me. You shouldn't be judging me like that! And I can't add this pressure onto him. He already has so many other things he has to deal with right now! I am not going to be a selfish bitch and force him to choose between his issues and me. He needs to focus and get them straightened out." Blair's face started getting redder by the minute.  
"Wow, B. Ok, I get it. Just make sure he doesn't break your heart"

Blair couldn't help but hug her best friend tight. She was looking out for her and she needed someone to do that for her. "I'll be careful, S. I promise."

"Good, because I don't want torn apart Blair again. Remember what happened with your dad?"  
"Yeah, yeah. I know."


	19. Chapter 18

**Ok so this took forever to write and upload. To be honest I lost inspiration for this story but suddenly wanted to finish it. There may be one more chapter after this. I am sorry if it is ending too abruptly. I am going to University now and have absolutely no time. Anyway if y'all haven't already go buy the new Adele album. Listen to One and Only and Lovesong. They are both beautiful! Every song on her album is but those too are so cute!**

"Blair…I need to talk to you" Chuck said huskily into the phone.

"I need to talk to you to…Can we meet up somewhere?" She replied.

He was in a hurry to tell her what he had found out. He hadn't slept the night before knowing that she wanted to hear this…from him.

"Ok, Blair. Can you meet me now? This is very important"

Blair was really curious now. "OK, I am coming over to your place"

A few minutes later Blair showed up looking more stunning than ever. Chuck took a few minutes to take in her beauty before proceeding.

"Chuck, I have something I need to tell you" she said scared. She wanted to tell him she loved him. She wanted him to say it to her, but she was afraid he would run. She was afraid he would turn her down. Suddenly she felt she was stupid. This was Chuck Bass after all."

"I do too…"

Blair eyed him suspiciously. He looked excited and it seemed important.

"ok, you first…"

Chuck eyed her suspiciously. Something wasn't right with her. He could see it. However he reached out for the manila folder he had put together and opened it.

There were hundreds of pictures of women. Blair looked at them in confused but somehow knew what this was.

"Who are they, Chuck?" Her heart was beating rapidly. She stared at the bruised and battered women.

Chuck was very proud that they had found a way to lock Jack up. He was also proud he was going to save all these women. It disgusted him. Sex was one thing but rape he could not stand.

"I had my PI follow Jack and try to find some dirt on him." He said with hate in his eyes.

"Yes, I remember…" Blair was getting excited. They had found a way to lock Jack up…for good. Her fears could stop. He wasn't going to come after her anymore.

"These women have filed police reports after they escaped. They say there are others. Blair, Jack and Evelyn, he scoffed at her name, kidnap women and force them into sex trafficking.

Blair wanted to cry. She felt sorry for all these women but she was also scared that's what they intended on doing with her once they got to Chuck. Her life would be ruined. She started tearing up. "But, that doesn't explain to me why they wanted you, Chuck. Jack kidnapped me to get to you."

Chuck looked at her lovingly. Blair was the only person who could keep up with his mind, with the way he thought."

"Jack and Evelyn owe a lot of money. They wanted to bring me down so Jack would get to my wealth. They wanted to kill me"

Blair shuttered at the thought of this. Her world wouldn't be the same without Chuck Bass.

"and they couldn't come straight for you…that would raise too much suspicion in the media."

She was following along perfectly. He had this sudden urge to confess his love to her. However, he refrained. She wasn't ready and in a time like this it wouldn't be right.

She wanted to hold him close. Protectively. To not allow anything to happen to him.

They sat quiet for a few minutes. Chuck was the first to break the silence.  
"Jack is convinced I killed my father, Blair. He thinks I am the reason my father died. He says I am the only possible explanation. He doesn't have proof for his accusation. He just needs someone to blame, I suppose. They wanted you to believe I killed Bart. They were torturing me. Taking you, the only person I can ever love and were going to slowly kill me until they had their money back."

Blair gazed at him and froze. "You…you just said you love me!" It was a pleasant surprise. She hadn't been expecting it.

Chuck blushed and looked down. It had slipped out of his mouth. He scolded himself knowing it was too soon.

She loved the sudden redness in his cheeks. Chuck Bass was blushing. It was the most adorable thing she'd ever seen.

"I….. don't know what came over me.."

"That is actually what I came here to talk to you about. I just wanted to let you know…I love you too"

Blair's life was finally becoming easier. They were going to lock up her biggest fear and his accomplice and she was in love. Chuck had pieced her life back together.

He took her chin in his hand and placed a long sweet kiss on her lips.


End file.
